


Fade to Black

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the darkness swallows me whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Cora/Hook, implied Regina/Hook, implied Cora/Regina  
> Date Written: 9 October 2015  
> Word Count: 1012  
> Recipients: KryssiKakes & MadeUpAsIGo  
> Prompts: "bonus kudos for use of shower heads" & "double bonus kudos for use of a one-handed pirate"  
> Summary: And the darkness swallows me whole.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of 02x21 "Second Star on the Right" and 02x14 "Manhattan" in particular.  
>  **Warnings: mentions of abuse, implied incest**  
>  Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This whole story started out in a conversation on Twitter with a couple of friends. I am not normally a proponent of incest fic, particularly for the sake of smut. That being said, a big part of my personal headcanon for Regina's backstory is that Cora's abuse sometimes took an oddly sensual/sexual note to it. Obedience and rewards for good behavior were huge in Cora's training of her daughter, even if they blurred the lines of propriety at times to ensure that Regina would be a proper king's wife and queen.
> 
> Dedication: My muses for not abandoning me…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd yet, but I'm hoping this isn't _too_ out there.

_"I've been waiting years for this."_

Fire dances along overly excited nerves.

*****

One of the things I love most about this land is the indoor plumbing. All aspects of it, as mundane as that may sound. Rinsing out the shampoo, I lean forward on arms braced against the tile wall, letting the hot sprays of three different showerheads needle into scalp and shoulders. The longer I stand there, the more settled in my skin I feel again. A soft sigh escapes my lips, and I know I should finish my morning ablutions.

"Why am I not surprised that you dawdle in your cleansing still?"

The sound of her voice startles me, and I nearly slip as I whip around to face her. Belatedly, my arms move to cover breasts and groin. "Mother! What are you doing here?"

She waves a hand absently and chuckles. "Have you forgotten that I used to bathe you, dear?"

"You never bathed me, Mother," I say, turning off the water as I reach for a towel to wrap around myself. "That was for the maids and Nanny Elise. You just watched."

"I remember how you hated it." There's an oddly fond smile on her face.

"I still hate it. Please leave. I'll meet you downstairs once I've finished."

*****

_"Where is he?"_

A flash of white.

*****

"What is it, sweetie?" Her hand rests on my shoulder, the warmth soaking through blouse and blazer both. It's more comforting than I should admit.

"It's Henry," I finally say, unable to meet her gaze. "Emma left town with Gold, and she took him with her."

The air around us changes in the space between one breath and the next.

"And you didn't stop them?"

Swallowing thickly, I finally meet her gaze. There's an odd mix of compassion and rage in her eyes. I remember that well from growing up, though I don't remember quite so much compassion.

"Regina? Why didn't you stop them?"

"I didn't know until after they had gone. The two idiots--"

"I'm sure he's safe," she says, pulling me into a loose embrace. Without thought, I rest my head on her shoulder, snuggling in as I smell the powders she's always used. Stroking her hand down my back, she continues, "And, as soon as Gold's done with his business, Henry will be back."

"But not with me." The words are muffled, swallowed by expensive wool and silk and smooth skin.

*****

_"Where is he?"_

There's a sharp, acrid smell, like ozone before a lightning strike.

*****

"Even if you could find him, do you really think you can just walk up to him and stab him in the heart with your sword?"

I know he's something of a single-minded idiot when it comes to Rumpelstiltskin, but even Hook can't possibly think this is a good idea. Doesn't he understand how things work here?

"Well, I prefer my hook, but I can't find that now."

No, apparently he doesn't. I bite back a sigh as Mother's hand tightens on my shoulder briefly before gliding down to rest at the small of my back. There's a shift in the air again. Something's about to happen and I'm powerless to stop it.

"You're not going anywhere," Mother says in a low voice that brooks no dissent.

Without thought, I sit up straighter, doing my best to retain my position as Mother's favorite. I know she and Hook are… It doesn't matter. I'm her favorite, not him. The smile on her face should be reward enough, but it's not. It's never enough.

*****

_"I'm not going to stop until you tell me where he is."_

Everything is dark now.

*****

"Look, love, you don't understa--"

"No, _you_ don't understand," she cuts in smoothly, her voice drifting in through the doorway from the hall. "I am in charge here, not you. I don't care how old you are or how long you've been looking to skin your crocodile."

He groans then, and I'm not sure if it's painful or pleasurable. Either is always possible where Mother's involved, often in concert.

"I deserve my vengeance!" His words sound more petulant than indignant.

"You're right," she replies, voice soothing, almost crooning her words. "You're right, you do. And, with the Dark One gone, we can search for the one magical item that can _actually_ kill him here… His dagger."

"What will that d--" He groans again. This time, there's definitely a note of pleasure to the sound. And is that the sound of a zipper? He doesn't have any…

"That's a good boy."

Oh god! I can't do this. I won't listen to my mother and her _partner_ having… No! Best to not even think about it. No need to think about soft hands that can caress or painfully pinch. Lips that can whisper the sweetest nothings or berate at the drop of a hat. The rasp of stubble against sensitive skin. Cool, smooth metal that warms at the temperature of the body it's caressing.

"I'm right here!" The words are out of my mouth before I realize it. And when Mother only laughs, the superior, knowing sound wafting through the air to surround me, I can't be sure if my tone is truly annoyed or just as petulant as Hook's was a moment ago.

"Patience, love," he calls out breathlessly. "You're next."

*****

_"I'm only going to ask you one more time. Where is he?"_

There's a faint hum that gets louder suddenly. It's the only warning before the full brunt of that machine's electricity rolls through my temples and into the rest of my body. A blaze of white burns my retinas from behind closed eyelids and my mouth opens in a silent scream, throat already shredded from his prior attempts.

It's ironic that my final thoughts are of sex between my dead mother and the man who left me here to die.

I miss my mommy's touch. Even the bad ones.

I'm coming, Mama. I'll see you and Daddy soon.

And the darkness swallows me whole.


End file.
